


Reencuentro

by ThatRebelUnicorn



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Death, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRebelUnicorn/pseuds/ThatRebelUnicorn
Summary: Ni Coco ni nadie sabía realmente lo que pasaba después de la muerte. Después de que tu alma abandonara el espacio terrenal, ¿qué había?, ¿qué se encontraba?





	Reencuentro

Coco pensó en eso en sus últimos momentos, cuando yacía recostada en su cama, respirando lentamente y aunque con dificultad, sus pulmones no eran pretexto para no dejar de sonreír ante su familia, quienes estaban todos presentes en su lecho de muerte.

Estaba bien y de un momento a otro se puso mal, pero no sufría, solo se veía mal.

Ya había vivido mucho tiempo, y aunque le gustaría seguir estando con su familia, ya era tiempo de irse. Tuvo tiempo de despedirse de todos, los tomó a todos de la mano, les dio un beso, y les dio una última bendición.

Dicen que cuando mueres, tus seres queridos, los ya fallecidos, vienen por ti. Coco se preguntó, en cuánto su voz se le fue y su vista se hizo más oscura; si eso sería verdad. ¿Vendrían todos por ella?.

Como pudo, empezó a imaginar que volvería a ver su hija Victoria, a su esposo y a su cuñada, a sus tíos. A sus papás. Como le daba ilusión volver a ver a su mamá. Y cuando pensó en ellos, le hizo más ilusión esperar encontrarse con su papá.

 

Miguel vio como los ojos de su mamá Coco se fueron cerrando y su respiración fue cesando mientras pronunciaba algunas palabras que para otros habían sido inaudibles pero para Miguel no, Miguel sabía que había visto a su mamá, que Mamá Imelda estaba ahí. Pero cuando confirmaron lo que todos no querían escuchar, sostuvo a su hermanita Coco más fuerte y empezó a llorar, pero sintió alegría, y al igual que ella, sonrío para sí. Ya tenía otra historia que contar.

 

Héctor miró el puente de cempasúchil que se abría al mundo humano frente a ellos, toda la familia Rivera se había reunido para darle la bienvenida a Coco. Imelda caminaba de su mano cuando él se detuvo.

—¿Y si no puedo cruzar?

Imelda le sonrió débilmente.

—Aún no estamos ni en septiembre, ¿y si tienen que haber puesto mi foto al menos una vez para que yo pueda pasar?

Imelda vio su miedo y lo tomó de la mano. Pero aun así, Héctor no quiso pasar, no quiso decepcionarse. Entonces ella lo soltó y siguió caminando, mirándolo de reojo por si se arrepentía y se decidía por cruzar, pero no lo hizo. Su esposo solo se quedó ahí, mirando.

Cuando cruzaron, se encontraron en el cuarto de Coco y con toda la familia rodeándola. Imelda se abrió paso al frente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para acariciar el rostro de su hijita.

—Ya venimos por ti, mi’ja —. Dijo, sonriéndole. Coco le devolvió la sonrisa mientras murmuró un “mamá” y terminó por cerrar los ojos.

Mientras iban en el puente, Imelda sostenía la mano de su hija.

—Estuvimos esperándote, te preparamos algunas cosas y te tenemos una sorpresa.

Coco la miró. ¿De qué hablaba?

Ya casi bajando de aquel puente, Coco logró divisar a un esqueleto que la miraba expectante. Cuando llegaron a donde él estaba, Imelda se puso detrás de ella, tomándola de los hombros, mientras miraba a Héctor y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. Héctor entendió eso como si ella le diera permiso para hablar con ella. ¿Y cómo no iba a pensar eso?, si Imelda estaba enojada con él por haberlas abandonado, su Coco debería estarlo también.

Se acercó a ella, dudoso y temeroso, ¿qué tal que ella no lo quería ver?

—¿Te acuerdas de mí?…

Coco sonrió tanto como se le permitió y lo abrazó.

—¡Papá!.

Héctor correspondió el abrazo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaba con su Coco. No importaba si ahora ella le ganaba en edad y estaba más grande que él. Él solo veía a su niña chiquita, abrazándolo como tanto había soñado y deseado.

—Mi niña.


End file.
